


Łańcuch czasów

by Demon_Lionka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Lionka/pseuds/Demon_Lionka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historycznie. Sprintem przez dzieje, a więc różne personifikacje, różne miejsca, różne czasy. Wydłubane okruszki przeszłości ukazane na Hetaliową modłę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.

1.

\- Morze. – Norwegia ocknął się z zadumy i niezbyt zainteresowany, ale w imię zwykłej grzeczności, podniósł wzrok na stojącego obok wikinga. – Mówiłem, że morze spokojne jak nigdy.  
\- Tak. Dessverre, Jormungand pożarł ostatnio sześć statków. Zasnął i trawi.  
Te oczy… Regnar nie miał w zwyczaju się bać, jemu uczucie strachu po prostu się nie przytrafiało. Swojemu mieczowi ufał jak staremu przyjacielowi i potrafił gołymi rękami powalić renifera, a jednak postać Norwegii powodowała ukłucie lęku. Dotkliwe i bardzo nieprzyjemne. Jego oczy nie były puste. Najgorsze właśnie, że nie były puste. Były pełne różnych rzeczy, których Regnar nie chciał oglądać. Zapobiegawczo wycofał się pod pretekstem zmiany z Thorstenem przy wiosłach. Nie znosił wiosłować, ale w rozrachunku ogólnym wolał wiosłowanie niż stanie w pobliżu otulonego płaszczem Norwegii, o którym słyszał więcej plotek niż o miłosnych podbojach Bjørna, od których często huczał cały Kaupang, a echa tego łomotu odbijały się pieśniami skaldycznymi po całej Skandynawii.  
\- Ei øy! – krzyknął wesoło Ulf, wychylony przez burtę tak, jakby wyzywał na pojedynek morskie fale i siły grawitacji. – Jeśli maleńka nie straci wiatru w żaglu, przybijemy do lądu zanim zdążycie powiedzieć „Wspaniały Ulfie, wybacz nam, żeśmy mieli odwagę wątpić w twoje opowieści o wyspie na zachodzie i nie wierzyliśmy, że się tam Ingolf przeprowadził z całą rodziną”! – Wiking zaśmiał się triumfalnie i pobiegł szykować kotwicę do zrzucenia.  
\- A bodajby cię zaraza, cholerny Ulfie!  
\- Toke! Pomóż mi położyć maszt! Raskt! Bo się w tę chrzanioną wyspę Ingolfa wbijemy po samą rufę!  
\- Obróć ster na zatokę! Maleńkiej będzie tam spokojnie!  
\- Ty to się z nią ożeń może, co?! Psiakrew, wymyśla sobie zatoki…  
Statek powoli wpłynął między skały. Kotwica uderzyła ciężko w twarde dno. Z brzegu machał do przyjaciół Ingolf, a obietnica suto zastawionych ław była dla wikingów wystarczającą zachętą, żeby bez żalu opuścić pokład, na którym zapasy ograniczały się do niewyszukanych pasków wędzonego łososia i jeszcze mniej atrakcyjnych kawałków chleba nie pierwszej świeżości. Śmiali się po wyjściu na suchy ląd już niekoniecznie suchą nogą, Ulf domagał się przeprosin jak czegoś niezbędnego mu do życia w stopniu zbliżonym do tlenu, Ingolf zapraszał do domu, a Toke gonił Thorstena, który dla żartu wrzucił mu za kołnierz wyłowioną w płytkiej wodzie rybę.  
\- Maleńka była bardzo dzielna! Tak szybko tylko ona pływać umie! – twierdził Ulf z pewnością siebie niewzruszoną niczym pasmo górskie. – Ani razu nie zarzuciła!  
\- Przy takiej pogodzie i stara krypa by nie zarzuciła, matole – Regnar machnął niedbale ręką, a w reakcji na to temperatura powietrza dookoła Ulfa podniosła się o kilka stopni.  
\- Taaak?! Ty mi po prostu zazdrościsz maleńkiej!  
\- Kiedy ona nawet nie jest ładna – zarechotał Thorsten. – Smoka na galionie tak żeś wyrzeźbił, że wygląda, jakby mu z jednej strony tanner porosły krótsze!  
\- Doigraliście się! Wracacie do domu wpław!  
Nagle Bjørn zbiegł ze ścieżki i wyciął w krzaki. Zaszumiały liście, a po chwili rozległ się jakiś wysoki pisk. Wikingowie znowu wybuchli śmiechem. Mając Bjørna za kompana podobne sytuacje zdarzały się na tyle często, że interpretacja odgłosów nie wymagała szerszych komentarzy.  
\- Chyba i w tej twojej dziczy sobie jakąś dziewkę zdybał, Ingolf!  
\- Córki wszystkie w chałupie zamknąłeś? Bo on żadnej babie nie przepuści! Lytt, jak ta piszczy!  
\- To… - Norwegia przystanął i zmarszczył brwi, jakby wewnętrznie starał się dopasować dźwięk do znanej sobie gamy odgłosów. – Et barn… To jest krzyk dziecka – szepnął wyraźnie przerażony wynikiem analizy i rzucił się w krzaki za Bjørnem.  
Mężczyzna średnio skutecznie próbował złapać coś w wysokiej trawie. Norwegia przypadł do niego, a jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, żeby zniechęcić go do kłótni o powody wystarczająco ważne, żeby zaniechać gonitwy. Kraj spokojnie wszedł w największe kępy, nachylił się i powoli wyprostował z dzieckiem w ramionach.  
\- Myślałem, że to królik. Mitt ord! Słowo skalda, myślałem, że to biały królik! – Bjørn podniósł obie dłonie w obronnym geście. – Zobaczcie, jakie ma jasne włosy i ubranko! W krzakach łatwo pomylić z królikiem! – zwrócił się do nadbiegających wikingów.  
\- Tove mówiła mi, że widziała wczoraj małego chłopczyka w pobliżu domu. – Ingolf podrapał się z głębokim namysłem po brodzie; wydawało się, że nawet paciorki nawleczone na końce zaplecionych warkoczyków zaklekotały w sposób wysoce zadumany.  
\- Co robi tutaj sam? Maleńki jest. I pewnie głodny. – Toke zaczął oklepywać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu czegoś jadalnego albo przynajmniej minimalnie szkodliwego dla zdrowia.  
\- Ciekawe, jak się nazywa i skąd się tu wziął? Dzieci w tym wieku umieją już mówić? – zapytał Regnar, przyglądając się chłopcu. – Ingolf, ty masz dzieciaki! Powinieneś wiedzieć!  
\- Jaki on śliczniutki! Mogę wziąć go na ręce? – Ulf dla odmiany przejawiał tyle entuzjazmu i radości, że dałoby się nimi spokojnie obdzielić trzy wioski, a i tak jeszcze dużo zostałoby na zapas.  
Dziecko spojrzało na niego okrągłymi z przerażenia oczami. Wczepiło się paluszkami w Norwegię, wkładając w tę czynność wszystkie swoje siły. Na wszelki wypadek i w razie, gdyby to nie była wystarczająca oznaka, że nie chce trafić na ręce do kogoś innego, rozpłakało się dla jasności przekazu. W tej chwili jego głos budził współczucie i rozczulenie nawet w okolicznych kamieniach.  
\- Też bym się popłakał, jakbym zobaczył nad sobą taką paskudną mordę, Ulf. – Toke parsknął zduszonym śmiechem.  
\- Przestraszyłeś go! Zostałeś jego koszmarem z dzieciństwa, pacanie! – mruknął Regnar. – Biedny maluch. Ciekawe, co tutaj robi?  
Norwegia przezornie okrył chłopczyka połą płaszcza. Nie chciał sprawdzać, czy twarze innych członków félagu też wzbudzą w nim podobnie pozytywne reakcje.  
\- Co z nim zrobimy?  
\- No, nie twoje to zmartwienie, bo ty na pewno nie będziesz miał z nim zbyt dużo do czynienia, Bjørn. Prawie go upolowałeś.  
\- Odczep się! Ja pomyliłem dzieciaka z kaninet, Thorsten, ale przynajmniej nie rzucam włócznią jakbym był ślepy albo niedowidzący!  
\- Zabiorę dziecko na statek i dam mu coś do jedzenia – oznajmił Norwegia pewien, że félag wchodzi właśnie w fazę wzajemnego wytykania sobie słabości i błędów, a humanitarniej będzie oszczędzić chłopcu wysłuchiwania, komu kiedy miecz wpadł na mokradłach w bagno, albo w jaki sposób doszło do tego, że sanie Toke straciły obie płozy w ciągu jednej wyprawy kupieckiej na północ. – Idźcie w gościnę i uściśnijcie ode mnie wszystkich domowników. Wypływamy przed zachodem słońca. Hilsen, Ingolf!  
\- Lepiej nie zaczynaj znowu, Bjørn, bo ci przypomnę jak było z tą rudą jałówką, którą miałeś kupić na targu!  
\- Moja jałówka to i tak nic przy twoim zmienianiu pękniętego koła w wozie zeszłej wiosny!  
\- Zamknąć w końcu ryje, idioci!  
...  
Posadzony na ławie chłopiec najpierw przyglądał się własnym bosym stópkom, potem popatrzył za lewą burtę, ostrożnie pochylił się i jeszcze ostrożniej dźgnął paluszkiem zwinięty na pokładzie żagiel, zerknął na odwróconego tyłem Norwegię, który starał się wybrać jakiś dobry kawałek łososia w jednej z beczek, zajrzał pod ławę, spojrzał za prawą burtę, powiercił się trochę, pomajtał wiszącymi nóżkami, obejrzał plamę na swoim ubranku i miał teraz zamiar pomachać mewom na niebie, kiedy w zasięgu jego wzroku znalazła się dłoń z kawałkiem ryby. Zmierzył ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, ale w końcu wziął do rączki. Powąchał i nadgryzł na próbę, ale ponieważ nie stało się nic złego, zdecydował, że ofiarowana rzecz jest zdatna do spożycia, a sam ofiarodawca nie zamierza robić mu krzywdy. A przynajmniej nie zamierza robić mu krzywdy poprzez zagłodzenie albo otrucie.  
Podniósł wzrok znad łososia i zamarł. Dopiero teraz mógł przypatrzeć się całokształtowi swojego znalazcy, ale jego uwagę na dobre przykuły niebieskie oczy. W kolorze całkiem jak morze, które zewsząd otaczało chłopca. Wydawało mu się, że widzi w tęczówkach grzbiety niskich, spokojnych fal. Ciekawe, czy gdyby spojrzał głębiej, zobaczyłby ryby pod powierzchnią wody?...  
Cichy śmiech wyrwał go z zamyślenia i dopiero teraz zorientował się, że na drobiazgowość wszystkich obserwacji bardzo duży wpływ miała niewielka odległość, z jakiej ich dokonano. Nieświadomie nachylił się tak mocno, że obaj stykali się teraz nosami, ale Norwegia zdecydowanie bardziej wyglądał na rozbawionego tym faktem niż złego za takie bezceremonialne wkraczanie w swoją strefę osobistą. Ujął dziecko pod ramiona, usiadł i posadził je sobie na kolanach. Maluch zainteresował się odlanym w srebrze młotem Thora, który Norwegia miał na szyi. Zdziwił się trochę, bo wiking sprawiał wrażenie kogoś surowego, kto za przydeptanie swojego cienia bez litości obcina głowę, a tutaj za wytłuszczenie amuletu palcami nie spotkało go nic poza zmierzwieniem włosów i okryciem fragmentem płaszcza.  
\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć, jak mam na imię i co tu robię?  
\- Nie.  
\- Tamci chcieli wiedzieć… - Dziecko wydawało się mocno zbite z tropu, więc ugryzło kolejny kawałek ryby i skupiło się na przeżuwaniu, które było dużo prostsze do ogarnięcia niż intencje tego dziwnego mężczyzny z oczami jak morze. – A ty jak masz na imię?  
\- Jestem Norge.  
\- Ładne imię – uznał chłopczyk i uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Ja nazywam się Ísland. A on jak ma na imię?  
Norwegia odwrócił głowę w kierunku, jaki wskazywał dziecięcy paluszek, ponieważ wyraźnie nie wskazywał wyspy, a co za tym szło, nie wskazywał żadnego ewentualnego wikinga wracającego na statek z naręczem jedzenia od Ingolfa. Zmarszczył brwi. Z pewnością nie chodziło o zwój sznura, sęk na listwie czy rzucony niedbale przy wiosłach kubek. Norwegia zawahał się, ale wyciągnął rękę, złapał stworzonko za kapturek i posadził na ławie, oczekując reakcji chłopczyka.  
Islandia wydał z siebie ciężki do opisania dźwięk, z całą pewnością ilustrujący jednak euforię i zachwyt. Zsunął się z kolan opiekuna i przysiadł naprzeciwko stworzonka. Przyglądał mu się z badawczością godną lepszej sprawy. Oderwał kawałek ryby i eksperymentalnie wyciągnął rączkę w stronę istotki, która tylko raz zerknęła kontrolnie na Norwegię, a potem porwała oferowane jedzenie i pożarła z łapczywością, o jaką można by podejrzewać przegłodzoną od ostatnich dwóch tygodni watahę wilków. Islandia zaśmiał się radośnie i natychmiast urwał drugi kawałeczek. Norwegia był skrajnie zdumiony, ale nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że maluch nie ma większych problemów z widzeniem skrzata, a na dodatek jego cokolwiek zielonkawa w odcieniu skóra jest dla niego widokiem sympatyczniejszym niż twarz Ulfa.  
...  
Kaupang rozbrzmiewał głosem tysięcy ludzi właściwie niezależnie od pory dnia. Norwegii zdawało się, że większy harmider bywa tylko na sezonowym targu w duńskim Hedeby. Zmęczony podróżą Islandia zasnął na tyle mocno, że nie budziły go sypiące się na prawo i lewo oferty kupna, sprzedaży lub wymiany.  
Norwegia miał ochotę skrzywić się ze złości. Kolejny raz rozważył pomysł wyniesienia się z Kaupangu na dobre, bo ciągłe opędzanie się od kupców było dla niego większym sprawdzianem charakteru i opanowania niż wieczory spędzone z Danią. Zanim dotarł do domu pięć razy musiał zapewniać, że nie potrzebuje niewolnika, siedem razy odmawiać nabycia nowego konia, dwanaście razy tłumaczyć, że obecnie nie planuje powiększać swojego stada bydła, osiem razy powtarzać, że nie jest zainteresowany kupnem żadnych futer, i trzy razy oświadczyć, że nie zamierza wchodzić w posiadanie gęsi. To było dla niego stanowczo za dużo.  
Po przekroczeniu progu odczuł ulgę, że od rozhukanego świata interesów dzielą go teraz drzwi. Niezbyt grube co prawda i próchniejące już nieco w narożnikach, ale za to swoim widokiem nieodmiennie przywołujące wspomnienie zacisznego, bezpiecznego domu. Ułożył śpiące dziecko na skórach w najdalszym pomieszczeniu i przykrył futrami. Wrzucił kilka polan do paleniska, ale nie zdążył skrzesać ognia.  
\- Norgeee! Witaj, Norge! No wiesz, mógłbyś chociaż poudawać, że się cieszysz, a ty tak ostentacyjnie się krzywisz…  
\- Dlaczego nie jesteś w Hedeby po przeciwnej stronie Skagerraku, daleko, daleko ode mnie? – mruknął niechętnie Norwegia, rozgrzebując pogrzebaczem popiół.  
\- Słyszałem, że zwiozłeś z tej jakiejś wyspy dziecko.  
Spojrzenie Norwegii było na tyle pytające, że nie musiał fatygować się wypowiadaniem pytania na głos.  
\- Mieliście na pokładzie Ulfa. – Dania uśmiechnął się szeroko. – Do jutra pewnie nawet w Bizancjum będą o tym wiedzieli, bo zaraz miała ruszać flotylla na południe. Bjørn twierdził, że pieśń o znalezieniu dzieciaka ułoży. No, to gdzie masz tego smarka? Pokaż go.  
\- Han sover w ostatnim pokoju. Tylko go nie obudź.  
Danii nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Dziarsko przemaszerował przez dom Norwegii, a właściciel przybytku z żalem żegnał myśli o spokojnie spędzonym wieczorze.  
\- Jejkuuu! Fajny ten szczeniak! Naprawdę był na wyspie całkiem sam?! Ooo! Ale ma fioletowe ślepiaaa! – „Fantastycznie, obudził go”, sarknął w myślach Norwegia i dźgnął jedno z polan tak, jakby to była jego wina i miało za to zapłacić. – A jakie jasne włosy! Normalnie białe! I taaa…Auaaa! Grzdyl użarł mnie w palec!  
Norwegia zacisnął pięści i z zaciętą miną ruszył na koniec domu. Zanim dotarł na miejsce, do bolesnego skamlenia Danii dołączył płacz Islandii. „A teraz jeszcze doprowadził dziecko do łez”, pomyślał ze złością. Dania uniknął manta tylko dlatego, że dla Norwegii priorytetem było uciszenie malucha. Otulił zapłakanego chłopczyka futrem i tak owiniętego podniósł na ręce. Niebieskie oczy pociemniały od gniewu. Miały teraz kolor morza w czasie sztormu.  
Islandia z wrażenia przestał płakać. Mógłby przysiąc, że widział w tych oczach pioruny uderzające w wodę. Dania też mógłby przysiąc. Tylko że z jego perspektywy zjawisko to było mniej fascynujące, a bardziej groźne dla zdrowia i życia. Ilekroć Norwegia patrzył na niego w ten sposób, chwilę później zaczynały go boleć różne części ciała, a osłanianie się niewiele dawało, bo ciosy padały zawsze na jakieś odkryte miejsce. Ucieszył się, że w tej chwili Norge miał zajęte ręce, bo oznaczało to szansę na dwa razy mniej ewentualnych obrażeń.  
\- Ten smark ugryzł mnie w palec! – Na dowód podstawił bratu pod nos kciuk ozdobiony koronkowym śladem małych ząbków.  
\- Jónsi – odpowiedział twardo Norwegia.  
\- Co?  
\- Nadaję mu imię Jónsi, żebyś więcej nie mówił do niego per grzdyl, smark albo szczeniak.  
Dania odczekał stosowną pauzę i dopiero ruszył za Norwegią do głównego pomieszczenia z paleniskiem. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że jego rozdrażnienie jest bezpieczne tak samo jak wcinanie się w bójkę między Bjørnem i Thorstenem. Rzucił okiem na posadzonego na ławie Islandię. Popatrzył na krzątającego się Norwegię. W końcu przysiadł przy stole, przysunął sobie garnek i zdjął pokrywkę.  
\- To twoja śmietana? – zapytał.  
\- Nei – odpowiedział zwięźle Norwegia, nie przerywając rozpalania ognia.  
\- Jak nie twoja, to czyj…?  
\- To jest twaróg, ośle.  
Dania przewrócił oczami. Zrobił to całkiem spontanicznie, ale i tak w duchu podziękował bogom za to, że Norwegia tego nie widział, bo na jednym podbitym oku mogłoby się nie skończyć, a siniaki po poprzednim razie jeszcze nie zeszły. Skrzywił się na wspomnienie okoliczności, w jakich stał się ich posiadaczem. Naprawdę nie zamierzał drażnić brata, chciał tylko pochwalić zupę rybną. Nie jego wina, że żartobliwego poklepania po tyłku i nie mniej żartobliwego „Chciałbym mieć żonę, która umiałaby tak gotować” Norwegia bynajmniej jak żartu nie potraktował.  
Rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, ale kiedy jego wzrok kolejny raz przesunął się po Islandii, sprawdził tylko, czy Norwegia jest wystarczająco zajęty patroszeniem ryby, po czym błyskawicznie usiadł obok dziecka. Jónsi obdarzył go nieufnym spojrzeniem i odsunął się nieco, bardzo wyraźnie manifestując swój stosunek do budzenia się w zupełnie obcym miejscu, za jedyne towarzystwo mając jakiegoś wielkiego, wrzeszczącego faceta, któremu instytucja grzebienia najwidoczniej była obca. Dania uśmiechnął się krzywo i nachylił nad chłopcem.  
\- Nie boisz się Norwegii?... – zaczął konspiracyjnym tonem, dyskretnie wskazując brata układającego właśnie filety na metalowej płycie do smażenia.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział zaczepnym tonem Islandia.  
\- A wiesz, że on widzi skrzaty?... Nikt poza nim ich nie widzi… Nie uważasz, że to dziwne?...  
\- Nie – odburknął maluch, łypiąc na jasnowłosego wielkoluda nieprzyjaźnie.  
\- I mówią też, że Odyn zrobił jego oczy z dwóch kropli morza… Widziałeś to, prawda?... Podobno można w nich utonąć, kiedy się dłużej patrzy… - Islandia znieruchomiał, a Dania przyciągnął go do siebie uradowany, że udało mu się wywołać u smarkacza jakąś mniej negatywnie nacechowaną reakcję. – I wiesz, co jeszcze?... – Jónsi pokręcił głową, teraz już ewidentnie zaintrygowany każdym słowem. – To tajemnica… Ale słuchaj, Norge umie przywołać trolla... Trolle mieszkają w górach, wysoko, na samych czubkach. Są wielkie i paskudne. Taaakie – Dania rozłożył szeroko ramiona. – mają zębiska. Pewnie jeszcze żadnego nie spotkałeś, ale to dobrze. Bo widzisz, trolle jedzą takie małe dzieci jak ty.  
Oczy chłopczyka się zaszkliły. Kiedy Jónsi znów się rozpłakał, Dania w wyobraźni zobaczył własny stos pogrzebowy.  
\- Danmark! Już po tobie! Tym razem tak ci wtłukę, że się w lustrze nie poznasz!  
Dania uznał, że to jest najodpowiedniejszy moment, żeby podziękować za gościnę i biegiem udać się do portu. Zwłaszcza, że Norwegia miał w ręku nóż do oprawiania ryb, a takie rekwizyty w sytuacji wyprowadzenia go z równowagi nie wróżą za dobrze na przyszłość.  
...  
Islandia obudził się w środku nocy. Wygrzebał się z futer i ostrożnie zszedł z ławy. Zatrząsł się z zimna. Miał ochotę płakać.  
Podreptał przez ciemność. Cały dom wyglądał przerażająco. Każdy sprzęt rzucał wielkie, głębokie cienie. Jónsi bał się patrzeć gdziekolwiek w obawie, że przez przypadek wypatrzy jakiegoś przyczajonego trolla. Kolejny raz wpadł na coś i stłukł sobie łokieć. Poczucie zagubienia rosło proporcjonalnie do chęci rozpłakania się. Usiadł bezradnie na klepisku. Teraz nie wiedział nawet, jak wrócić do miejsca, w którym spał.  
Nagle obok pojawił się skrzat. Był uśmiechnięty, złapał Islandię za rączkę i zaczął go gdzieś prowadzić. Pochlipujący maluch ruszył za nim z nadzieją, że skrzat wie, dokąd idzie.  
Zielony ludek radośnie wskazał mu spodek mleka. Islandia pamiętał, że Norwegia późnym wieczorem nalał na spodek trochę mleka i zostawił na podłodze. Norwegia… Coś mu się w środku ścisnęło, a łezki same popłynęły po policzkach. Skrzat wyraźnie się zmartwił.  
\- Ja… Ja chcę… do Norwegii… - zapłakał maluch.  
Stworzonko rozpromieniło się. Złapało chłopczyka za rączkę i pobiegło w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Jónsi ledwie za nim nadążał, a mijane meble nieodmiennie zdawały się mieć formy potworów, szczerzących kły i błyskających pazurami. Skrzat zatrzymał się gwałtownie i zaczął żywo pokazywać coś w górze. Na chwilę zostawił Islandię samego i wrócił, z trudem wlokąc za sobą jakieś opasłe, oprawione w skórę tomiszcze. Najpierw wskazał księgę, a potem górę.  
\- Tam?... Mam tam wejść?...  
Skrzat pokiwał energicznie główką. Podsadził Islandię i zanim zniknął jeszcze raz wskazał do góry. Chłopiec z trudem wdrapał się na wysoką, zasłaną futrami ławę. Każdy cień napawał go przerażeniem, z każdego kąta wyglądały jakieś nieprzyjazne kształty. Wpełzł pod ciężkie futro i czołgał się bezradnie do chwili, gdy natrafił na opór ciepłego ciała.  
Norwegia otworzył oczy. Islandia wyjrzał spod nakrycia, a widok znajomej twarzy sprawił, że wszystkie okoliczne potwory stały się mniej groźne.  
\- Co się stało, Jónsi? – Norwegia przytulił chłopca.  
\- Przyśniło mi się, że ciebie nie ma… Jak się obudziłem, to ciebie naprawdę nie było… Chciałem cię znaleźć… I się zgubiłem… I płakałem… I skrzat mnie zaprowadził… I… I tak się cieszę, że tu jesteś…  
Oczy Norwegii były spokojne i ciemne jak morze nocą. Odkąd Islandia pamiętał, morze było przy nim zawsze. Morze było całym jego życiem. A teraz całym jego życiem mógł być ten ktoś, kto miał morze w swoich oczach.  
Norwegia czuwał, dopóki maluch nie usnął. Sam już miał zwinąć się do snu, kiedy usłyszał cichutkie, ale zamruczane sennie z niezachwianą pewnością w głosie:  
\- Bardzo cię lubię…


	2. 2.

2.

\- Bardzo cię lubię. Naprawdę, ich mag dich, von Plauen, tak jak lubię każdego łebskiego sukinsyna, ale to – Zakon wymownie wskazał rudą łunę widoczną przez okna. – to jest, kurwa, gruba przesada!  
Von Plauen miał może zadatki na niezłego przywódcę. Tyle tylko, że rozpoczynanie swoich rządów na zamku od denerwowania Gilberta nie dość, że nie było najmądrzejszym posunięciem, to prawie na pewno było wydanym na siebie wyrokiem śmierci. Stojący przy drzwiach Piotr Świnka niemal czuł promieniującą dookoła aurę wściekłości Zakonu. W tej chwili naprawdę dużo by dał, żeby stać po przeciwnej stronie wrót do Refektarza.  
\- Podpaliłeś Marienburg, ty pozbawiony mózgu kretynie! Puściłeś z dymem zaplecze gospodarcze i ścisnąłeś mieszczan na podzamczu! – Piotr Świnka mimowolnie podskoczył nerwowo, kiedy Gilbert błyskawicznie chwycił von Plauena za kark i niemal wypchnął go przez okno. – Widzisz tę stłoczoną ciżbę?! Ciekaw jestem, jak ich wszystkich wykarmisz! I ile czasu minie, zanim nie zacznie szaleć Seuche! Myślisz, że nam tu mało problemów jest ze szpitalnikiem, który postradał zmysły?! Że owinięte prześcieradłami ciało Ulricha von Jungingena w lochach dobrze wpływa na morale rycerzy?! Że mamy tu jakieś horrendalne nadwyżki jedzenia i amunicji?! Du Idiot! Ogłosiłeś się namiestnikiem upadającego zamku i odcinasz nas od świata poza murami!  
\- Cierpliwości – mruknął komtur Świecia, najwyraźniej nijak nieodczuwający respektu przed agresją wyzierającą z każdego gwałtownego ruchu wykonanego przez Zakon.  
\- Gdybym był cierpliwy, von Plauen, to do tej pory siedziałbym pod murami Jerozolimy, dłubiąc w piasku patykiem – wysyczał jadowicie Gilbert.  
Piotr Świnka podziękował Bogu za refleks, który pozwolił mu wystarczająco szybko zejść rozwścieczonemu Zakonowi z drogi. Albinos szarpnięciem otworzył sobie drzwi, a potem rycerz słyszał już tylko ludzi na klatce schodowej, którzy to dosyć panicznie dokładali wszelkich starań, aby uniknąć bezpośredniej styczności z trawionym nienawiścią do świata Gilbertem.  
...  
Polska śpiewał prawie całą drogę. Litwa nie miał serca tłumaczyć przyjacielowi, jak wątpliwy jest jego talent wokalny, a dyskretne przysłanianie uszu dłońmi nie wchodziło w grę. Po bitwie dostał mu się w spadku po jakimś poległym rycerzu koń tak narowisty, że ciężko było nakłonić go do marszu w wybranym przez siebie kierunku. Nawet ostrogi nie przemawiały do zwierzęcia na tyle, żeby powstrzymać je od ustawicznego rwania do przodu w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie, a w tej sytuacji wypuszczanie wodzy z rąk byłoby przejawem niezdrowego masochizmu lub próbą samobójczą.  
Kiedy zwrotka o jakiejś pięknej panience wyglądającej z ganku na powracającego z wojny chłopca urwała się nagle w połowie, Toris natychmiast odwrócił głowę w stronę Feliksa, żeby sprawdzić, czy jakiś doprowadzony do granic wytrzymałości rycerz zwyczajnie go nie zastrzelił. Polska wyglądał na szczęście na całkiem żywego i nieuszkodzonego żadną strzałą czy innym ciśniętym w jego kierunku ostrym przedmiotem. Zawzięcie tarł jedno oko, ale chyba nie uzyskał oczekiwanego efektu, bo zawołał w końcu płaczliwie:  
\- Liciaaa! Totalnie mi coś wpadło! Weź zobacz!  
Nieludzkim wysiłkiem Toris zmusił swojego niepokornego wierzchowca do podjechania bliżej srokatej klaczy Feliksa. Wychylił się w kierunku przyjaciela, złapał go delikatnie za podbródek i podniósł jego głowę.  
\- Trzeba było opuścić przyłbicę – mruknął, nie przerywając rekonesansu. – Popatrz w górę. No, masz tutaj małą muszkę.  
\- Aaa! Licia! Zabierz ją! Nie chcę mieć robala w oku!  
\- I tak dziwne, że ci przy tylu piosenkach wpadła do oka, a nie do buzi… Nie wierć się! Daj mi chusteczkę. A teraz nie mrugaj. Jeszcze chwila… O, już.  
Feliks zatrzepotał rzęsami, ale wyglądało na to, że odzyskał wzrok. A przynajmniej całkiem nieźle widział teraz Litwę. Wyszczerzył się radośnie i zarzucił ramiona na jego szyję.  
\- Dziękuję! Uratowałeś moje oko. Naród polski jest ci za to wdzięczny.  
Toris uśmiechnął się blado. Nie musiał nawet spoglądać na jadące najbliżej egzemplarze z kolekcji naród polski, żeby wiedzieć, że wyglądają zdecydowanie bardziej na zmęczone podróżą niż wdzięczne komukolwiek za cokolwiek.  
Gniady ogier szóstym zmysłem musiał tymczasem wyczuć, że dłonie Litwy zmieniły położenie z wodzy na jakiś nieokreślony dokładniej z końskiej perspektywy punkt leżący na jeźdźcu sąsiedniego wierzchowca. O lepszej okazji nie śnił nawet w najśmielszych snach. Bez namysłu zerwał się do galopu.  
Litwa krzyknął tylko, ale Feliks zdążył spaść ze swojego konia, potrącony książę Witold upuścił wiezioną chorągiew, a usiłującego poskromić rozpędzone zwierzę Torisa goniły oburzone wrzaski i głośne śmiechy wojsk zmierzających do Malborka.  
...  
Miasto przedstawiało sobą obraz nędzy i rozpaczy, złożony z połączenia dymiących zgliszczy, niedopalonych resztek budynków, popiołów rozwiewanych przez wiatr, porzuconego w pośpiechu dobytku i zapachu palonego drewna. Wojska organizowały swoje obozowiska do wieczora, ale morale wywindowane wysoko pod niebiosa grunwaldzkim zwycięstwem kpiło sobie z posępnego zarysu wielkiego zamku, klęski Krzyżaków pewne tak samo jak tego, że nazajutrz rano wstanie słońce.  
Toris wyszedł z namiotu księcia Witolda. Pod czaszką huczały mu jeszcze jego gniewne krzyki, wymierzone w każdy kilometr kwadratowy Litwy, cały naród litewski, każde litewskie drzewo, każdy krzak i w ogóle wszystko, co zawiniło posiadaniem jakichkolwiek bliższych lub dalszych związków z kimś tak niezdarnym i nieobeznanym w jeździe konnej.  
Pachołek, który siedział na taborku skleconym ze starego pnia i kawałka jeleniej skóry, toczył z błotem zażartą walkę o doczyszczenie chorągwi. Starał się tłumaczyć jakoś rycerza, ale książę Witold – będący najwidoczniej u szczytu formy, jeśli idzie o udzielanie podwładnym reprymend – zbeształ w ostateczności nie tylko chłopaka, bo dostało się też jego rodzicom, rodzeństwu, przodkom do piątego pokolenia wstecz, a gorzkich słów nie oszczędzono nawet rodzinnej trzodzie, bydłu i psom. W wyjściu Toris usłyszał jeszcze, jak głęboce Witold pogrążony jest w żalu, że okoliczności zmuszają go do noszenia tytułu księcia litewskiego i jaki cios stanowi dla niego konieczność współpracy z kimś tak niekompetentnym i nierozgarniętym.  
Litwa westchnął ciężko. Dobrze, że pamiętał jeszcze, że całej tej tyrady wysłuchał z powodu nieszczęsnej chorągwi przypadkowo wytrąconej księciu z ręki akurat nad błotnistą kałużą, bo inaczej zaczęłoby mu się wydawać, że w pojedynkę dokonał zamachu stanu lub popełnił jakieś niewybaczalne ludobójstwo, którego ofiary liczy się w tysiącach.  
\- Lietuva! Lietuva! Wim, że to ty idziesz! Podedź no, Toris!  
\- Dobry wieczór, dziadku Jurgisie. – Litwa pochylił się i uściskał siedzącego przy ognisku staruszka.  
\- Ależ nawrzeszczoł na ciebie ten fircyk skuńczony, pół obozu prawi oguchło. Wszystko w porzundku, dziecioku?   
\- Tak, wszystko przez tego głupiego konia, który mnie poniósł – burknął rozeźlony Toris. – Kiedy nas tu głód przyciśnie, to jego zjemy pierwszego. Na nic lepszego nie zasługuje po tym, jak mi ufundował tę pogadankę u księcia.  
\- Oj, tak tylko mówisz, dziecioku. Ty za wielkie syrce mosz, żeby kunia zarznąć. A Wituldem nie przejmaj się czasami. – Starzec pogroził Torisowi sękatym, krzywym palcem. – Dobrze, że miczem macho niezgorzej, bo inszej już w ogóle pożytku by z niego ni było żadnygo. Bym mu napluł do buta, dziecioku, ale od jego wrzasków niebo by nam potem na łby zleciało. Chcesz trochy grzańca? Nalej i mie, kubek dzieś w tamtych pakunkach powinin być. Bym ci sam naloł, ale wisz, że u mie ze wzrokiem cinżko.  
Dzban stał dosyć chybotliwie na konstrukcji grzewczej, która polegała na położeniu tarczy nad rozpalonym ogniskiem na szczycie trzech górek usypanych z kamieni. Toris zdjął go przez skrawek tuniki, żeby się nie poparzyć, po czym nalał starcowi do kubka. Jurgis ostrożnie podniósł naczynie do ust i upił nieduży łyk.  
Wszyscy w obozie nazywali go po prostu dziadkiem. Wojownik był z niego żaden, bo kilka lat temu Krzyżacy schrystianizowali go metodą wypalenia oczu. Staruszek powiedział kiedyś Litwie, że sama w sobie ta nowa religia nie jest zła. Źli byli tylko ludzie, którzy ją ze sobą przywieźli. Oślepili go i odebrali mu wszystko, co miał, ale dziadek twierdził, że nie chce przeżyć ostatnich dni zajęty szukaniem zemsty. Teraz podróżował pod opieką i razem z wojskami litewskimi, a rycerze zbyt się przyzwyczaili do jego zrzędliwego głosu, bardzo łamanej polszczyzny, nie lepszego litewskiego i chrypiącego śmiechu, by zostawiać go gdziekolwiek, bo w czasie drogi stał się po prostu ich własnym dziadkiem Jurgisem, tak nieodłącznym elementem krajobrazu jak niebo i trawa.  
\- A dzieś zapodzioł tego twojigo przyjacila, co od Grunwaldu śpiwał cało droge, aż nam uszy popuchły?  
\- Lenkija miał rozbić nasz namiot. Boga proś, dziadku, żeby nie padało w nocy, bo Feliks może być jeszcze na etapie szukania odpowiedniego miejsca…  
\- Moży nie tak źle mu idzie, a? Bardzo go lubisz? – zapytał zdawkowo staruszek i upił kolejny łyk grzańca.  
\- No co też senelis mówi… - Toris zmieszał się jak dziecko przyłapane na wykradaniu słodyczy, które na chwilę obecną nie ma nic na swoją obronę. – To mój przyjaciel…  
\- Mie nie oszukosz, dziecioku. – Jurgis zaśmiał się chrapliwie jak zawsze. – Dobry jest z ciebie dzieciok, Lietuva, tylko łżyć jak ten pies nie łumiesz nic a nic. Ja ślipy jest, ale uszamy widzę wszystko. Jego imię wypowiadosz tak, jakbyś go bardzo, bardzo…  
\- Senelis!  
\- No ju cicham, cicham – staruszek zachichotał wesoło. – Ino dobry bądź dla nigo. I idź znalyźć go moży, bo mie to się wydaji, że un namiotu sam jeden nie postowi.  
\- Najwyżej będziemy spać pod gołym niebem. Dobranoc, dziadku. – Litwa uścisnął niewidomego starca i wstał, zastanawiając się, jak w polskich kryteriach oceny może wyglądać miejsce dobre do rozłożenia namiotu i gdzie statystyczny Polak zacząłby takowego szukać.  
...  
\- Toris?  
\- Tak?  
Litwa dwudziesty ósmy raz z rzędu otworzył oczy i powoli zaczynał godzić się z myślą, że mając Feliksa u boku zwyczajnie nie uda mu się usnąć przed północą także dzisiaj.  
\- Kochasz mnie jeszcze? Tak chociaż trochę?  
\- Oczywiście, że cię kocham. Zamierzasz się upewniać co jakiś czas?  
\- No bo ja się tak totalnie zastanawiam, czy bardzo jesteś zły za ten rozdarty materiał.  
\- Nie. Rozdarłeś go zresztą pierwszej nocy, nie rozumiem, dlaczego wracamy do tego tematu po tygodniu. Jak się rozpada to po prostu wciśniemy się razem w suchy kąt.  
Milczenie zwyczajowo trwało tylko chwilę.  
\- Licia, śpisz?  
\- Nie.  
\- A zrobimy rano podpłomyki?  
Przed snem Polska poinformował go też, że ma ochotę na bigos, że wyskrobał coś na jego kubku, że chodzi mu po ręku pasikonik, że Krakowiacy od Jakuba z Kobylan nauczyli go nowej piosenki, że chce iść ze wszystkimi strzelać z armat, że przez dziurę ładnie widać gwiazdy na niebie, że swędzi go nos, że mu przemięka jeden but, że… Cisza była dla Litwy tak nienaturalna, że ze zdziwienia podniósł głowę i spojrzał na leżącego obok Feliksa. Zamyślił się? No bo niemożliwe, żeby spał. Tak bezgłośnie?  
\- …bigos… i żurek… totalnie…  
Toris wydobył z siebie jęk żałości. Jednak usnął. Tyle, że jemu buzia nie zamyka się nawet, kiedy śpi. Nie doceniał tego, że pod Grunwaldem spali oddzielnie, każdy ze swoimi ludźmi. Litwa nakrył sobie głowę futrem. Zmówił do Boga bardzo pobożną i bardzo żarliwą modlitwę o możliwie szybkie zakończenie oblężenia.  
...  
Ostrzał trwał od tygodni, a gniew Zakonu nasilał się z godziny na godzinę. Każdy, kto znajdował się w jego towarzystwie – a nikt nie lądował w ogólnie pojętych okolicach Gilberta z własnej woli – natychmiast zaczynał żałować chwili, w której przyszedł na świat.  
Pachołek stał pod drzwiami do prywatnych komnat albinosa od dobrych pięciu minut. Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę. Zmówił paciorek siódmy raz i starał się przy tym oddychać głęboko, nie drżeć i nie wybuchnąć płaczem. Spróbował kolejny raz, ale naprawdę nie miał odwagi unieść ręki, żeby zapukać. Gdyby miał wybór między staniem tutaj, a staniem przed dziesięcioma nabitymi armatami i uzbrojoną po same zęby chorągwią Jagiełły nie zastanawiałby się długo nad wybraniem tej drugiej opcji.  
Sytuacja nie zmieniłaby się pewnie przez najbliższe godziny, gdyby drzwi nie otworzyły się nagle. Poziom przerażenia, który i tak przejawiał się u pachołka w tendencji zwyżkowej, skoczył pionowo do góry. Chłopak stał nos w nos z własnym koszmarem sennym i dopiero dokuczliwy ból w płucach przypomniał mu, że powinien zacząć oddychać, zanim jego facjata przybierze odcień sinofioletowy, a przedłużający się brak tlenu doprowadzi do uduszenia.  
\- Czego tu sterczysz i lampisz się, jakbyś zejście do Piekieł widział? – zawarczał uprzejmie Zakon, wzrokiem przyszpilając pachołka do przeciwległej ściany.  
\- Ja… Bo ja… To znaczy… Miłościwy pan Henryk von Plauen prosi waszmość do Refektarza na naradę… I…  
Umilkł, ponieważ z wrażenia całkiem mu głos odebrało. Twarz Gilberta wyrażała sobą absolut skumulowanej nienawiści do całego świata.  
\- Ten żałosny śmieć ma czelność wzywać mnie po tym, jak lakonicznie oświadczył mi, że polsko-litewskie wojska zdobyły już miasto i sforsowały Nogat?! Jemu się wydaje, że mam ochotę patrzeć na mordę kogoś, kto kazał spalić Brücke łączący nas z Żuławami?! To przez to marne ścierwo siedzimy tu teraz jak na wyspie pod ostrzałem ze wszystkich stron!  
Pachołek miał już serce w przełyku i duszę na ramieniu, gdy rozwścieczony Gilbert nieoczekiwanie zatrzasnął drzwi do swoich komnat, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył na dół do Refektarza. Chłopak bezwładnie osunął się po ścianie, w którą jeszcze chwilę temu usiłował się wtopić. Klapnął ciężko na kamiennej posadzce, powoli oswajając się z myślą, że przeżył spotkanie z personifikacją paskudnej, bardzo bolesnej śmierci.  
Albinos wmaszerował do Refektarza, a ciężar jego spojrzenia dosłownie wbił dostojników w krzesła.  
\- Czegoś mnie wezwał, von Plauen? – syknął tym nieprzyjemnym rodzajem syczenia, które powoduje, że człowiek mimowolnie się wzdryga.  
\- Jesteś zdenerwowany – odpowiedział spokojnie przywódca.  
\- Zdenerwowany?! Ich bin wütend! Jest coraz gorzej! Tylko czekać, aż nas tu wszystkich wymordują! Na pewno…!  
Krzyki Zakonu utonęły w huku. Kula armatnia wpadła oknem, minęła główny filar nośny o odległość tak małą, że można ją bez przeszkód pokazać za pomocą kciuka i palca wskazującego, odbiła się od posadzki, a na koniec uderzyła wysoko w pole tarczowe nad kominkiem, wywalając pokaźnych rozmiarów dziurę. W ciszy, jaka zapadła, słychać było osypujący się na gruzy pył.  
\- Gott jest z nami – odezwał się w końcu von Plauen, ale głos mu jeszcze trochę drżał.  
...  
\- Feliks! Tyle razy prosiłem, żebyś mnie nie trącał, kiedy celuję! – Toris popchnął działo do przodu, żeby lufa wystawała za wybitym otworem okiennym.  
\- Ja też chcę postrzelać! Liciaaa! Totalnie mi się już znudziło ładowanie kul!  
Nagle zobaczyli, że w oknie, gdzie przez przypadek wystrzelili kulę, stoi Zakon. Polska bezwiednie zacisnął pięści.  
\- Proszę, proszę!!! Spodziewałem się was, Idioten!!! – zawołał. – Tylko wy możecie strzelać tak, jakbyście byli ślepi albo mieli zeza!!!  
\- Dziadziu, pochodnia – rozkazał Feliks tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, a Jurgis całkiem z przypadku towarzyszący im na stanowisku, posłusznie podał mu żagiew. – Celuj między oczy, Licia. – Toris ustawił działo, a Polska podpalił lont. – Ja mu totalnie dam, gówniarzowi jednemu… - zamruczał gniewnie, biorąc do rąk kolejną kulę i wpychając ją w otwór wylotowy armaty. – Będzie mi smarkacz podskakiwał… Tak wychodzi bezstresowe wychowanie, kurna… Jak mu spiorę tyłek, to się generalnie na przyszłość dziesięć razy zastanowi, zanim takie coś urządzi!  
...  
\- Zimnooo!  
\- Jest połowa sierpnia, Lenkija – zamruczał sennie Toris. – To normalne, że noce są chłodne.  
Nie zwrócił uwagi na odgłosy z boku. Feliks zawsze strasznie się wiercił przed snem, a i w czasie snu bynajmniej nie miał w zwyczaju leżeć spokojnie. Litwa otworzył oczy dopiero, kiedy naręcze skór i futer zostało zrzucone na kupę tuż przy jego posłaniu.  
\- Przytulisz mnie? Tak troszeczkę? W zamian pozwolę ci pospać na kawałku mojej totalnej poduszki, chcesz?  
Feliks nawet nie rozważył możliwości grzecznego poczekania na odpowiedź. Zakopał się w futrach i przywarł plecami do klatki piersiowej Litwy z determinacją, która bardzo jasno dawała do zrozumienia, że teraz już żadna siła ani ludzka, ani boska nie odciągnie go od ciepłego ciała. Namacał ramię Torisa, po czym z triumfalnym uśmiechem imperatora otoczył się nim w pasie.  
Litwa nie zamierzał podejmować bezsensownej walki. Ani z garnącym się do ciepła Feliksem, ani tym bardziej z samym sobą. Wsunął drugie ramię pod jego biodro i przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej.  
Polska delikatnie splótł swoje palce z palcami Litwy. Odwrócił głowę i czule pocałował go w usta. „Kocham cię. Dobranoc.”.  
Litwa uśmiechnął się, przymykając oczy. Westchnął i wtulił twarz w rozsypane na poduszce jasne włosy. „Tave myliu. Labanakt.”.  
...  
Władysław Jagiełło był lekko podenerwowany. Nie tym, że Henryk von Plauen na pokojowym spotkaniu oświadczył, że nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru poddać zamku. Nie tym, że zaczynały doskwierać braki w zapasach jedzenia i amunicji. Nie tym, że nieopodal zameldowały się wojska inflanckie. Nie tym także, że książę Witold pół godziny strofował pachołków, którzy niefortunnie rozlali rano cały dzban mleka, całkiem tak, jakby rozlane mleko wymagało reakcji innej niż zwykłe wzruszenie ramion i wytarcie stołu kawałkiem czystego płótna.  
Król spoglądał raz na siedzącego na krześle von Hevelmanna, a raz na wylot namiotu. Oczekiwanie zostało nagrodzone w chwili, gdy Jagiełło miał ponownie przepraszać gościa i rozważał posłanie jakiegoś rycerza z taką samą misją, z jaką dość dawno temu został posłany Dobek z Oleśnicy, a której to efektów nie było do tej pory widać.  
Do namiotu dumnie wkroczył ubrany w pięknie haftowany kaftan Litwa. Za nim wsunął się ostrożnie Polska, nieśmiało skubiąc skrawek tuniki z wyszytym białym orłem. Trzymał się blisko Torisa, wszystko oglądał zza jego ramienia, najbardziej na świecie zainteresowany był czubkami własnych butów, odpowiadał cichutko głosem drżącym jak listki osiki na huraganowym wietrze, a poproszony o podanie planów zamku ze stołu zasłanego mapami dwie niechcący rozdarł, kilka upuścił, a na resztę wylał stojące w pucharku wino, czego Witold nie omieszkał odpowiednio skomentować półgłosem.  
Feliks miał to do siebie, że obcy go onieśmielali, a ponieważ zwyczajnie nie dało się z tym nic zrobić, należało to zaakceptować. Toris skłonił się nisko przed Bernem von Hevelmannem i pod pretekstem inspekcji stanowisk artyleryjskich w mieście wyprowadził przyjaciela z królewskiego namiotu.  
\- Licia, ten ktoś jest straszny! – Polska wczepił się kurczowo w ramię Torisa z siłą wystarczającą, żeby odciąć Litwie dopływ krwi do ręki. – Mam totalnie złe przeczucia. Nie powinniśmy go puszczać do zamku.  
\- Właśnie, właśnie! – Znikąd pojawił się Dobek z Oleśnicy, któremu przypadła rano wątpliwa przyjemność dobudzania Feliksa i ciągnięcia go z ramienia Jagiełły na spotkanie z dowódcą wojsk inflanckich. – Mnie też się zda, że temu waćpanowi źle z oczu patrzy.  
\- Nie uda się szturmować zamku. – Litwa objął dygoczącego wciąż Polskę, prowadząc go w głąb obozowiska krętymi dróżkami wydeptanymi przez wojsko. – Krzyżacy sami muszą go oddać. Ostrzał nie skutkuje, mury są zbyt mocne. Co innego nam pozostaje? Może von Hevelmann przekona szczury, żeby wylazły z kryjówki?  
\- Ja nie strateg, waszmość wie o tym – odparł rycerz, dotrzymując im kroku i wytrwale mijając ustawione nieraz zbyt ciasno przy sobie namioty. – Ja na koński rozum myślę, a teraz mi ten rozum koński podpowiada, że waćpan z Inflant nie pomoże, ino namiesza bardziej, jakby tu już mało problemów było.  
\- Jego wysokość Jagiełło już chyba zdecydował. Możemy próbować z nim porozmawiać, ale nie wiem, czy cokolwiek to zmieni.  
\- Próbujcie, waszmości. Bo dać waćpanowi von Hevelmannowi wejść na zamek… - Oleśnicki rycerz pokręcił sceptycznie głową. – Oj, oby się z tego jakiego bigosu nie narobiło…  
\- Miłościwy pan Dobek ma rację, Licia. – Feliks zerknął do tyłu na królewski namiot, w głębi duszy ciesząc się z metodycznie zwiększającego się dystansu między miejscem narady a nim samym. – Totalnie bigos jest dobry tylko, kiedy w misce jest. A mnie się generalnie ten cały von Hevelmann od samego początku nie podobał.  
...  
Zbigniew z Brzezia wędrował miastem z kilkoma towarzyszami. Parę dni wcześniej został wysłany do von Plauena z propozycją pokojowego oddania twierdzy, ale spotkał się tylko z wybuchem śmiechu i stanowczą odmową. Rycerz nie rozumiał zacietrzewienia i pewności siebie Krzyżaków. Jeden von Hevelmann tyle nadziei na zwycięstwo wlał w nich? Nie może być. Miał pomagać w szukaniu kompromisowego rozwiązania, a zamiast tego ewidentnie wpłynął na skuteczne pokrzepienie krzyżackich serc. Zbigniew z Brzezia ze złością kopnął kamyk, który potoczył się w dół uliczki, obijając o zgliszcza ścian. Powinni byli słuchać Polski, kiedy sprzeciwiał się dopuszczeniu inflanckiego wodza do zamku.  
Sytuacja Krzyżaków była ciężka i z wolna nabierała objawów sytuacji krytycznej. Od ponad miesiąca żarli tylko parzoną pszenicę, snuli się po komnatach jak cienie ludzi, nie reagowali na furkoczące im nad głowami kule, a cała twierdza najdalej za tydzień, jak to oszacował Janko z Głogowa, mogła się stać siedliskiem zarazy, która od środka strawi obrońców Malborka.  
Na podobny spacer po zniszczonym mieście musieli wybrać się pan Litwa i pan Polska, bo Jakub z Kobylan mało nie wybił Zbigniewowi zębów, kiedy gwałtownie podniósł rękę i zaczął machać w ich kierunku. Feliks natychmiast podbiegł do rycerzy.  
\- Totalnie wszystko spalone. Szukaliśmy z Licią, czy może jakieś piwniczki się nie uchowały, żeby trochę jedzenia do obozu zanieść, ale tak jakby wszystko cholery zabrali na zamek przed podpaleniem miasta.  
\- My patrzylim, czy jakich kul zdatnych do drugiego użycia nie ma – wyjaśnił Jakub z Kobylan, wskazując mały wózek, na którym leżało kilka pocisków. – Ciągniem go ze sobą i zaglądamy do dziur, czy jaka kula do odzyskania tam nie leży.  
To, co stało się chwilę potem, zaskoczyło wszystkich w stopniu porównywalnie głębokim. Polskę i Litwę, bo niemal dali się podejść, jako że akurat dosyć feralnie stali tyłem. Rycerzy, bo tylko niektórzy mieli ze sobą miecze, a cała reszta całkiem słusznie wychodząc z obozu kierowała się przeświadczeniem, że żaden rodzaj broni nie jest niezbędny podczas zbierania na wózek starych kul. Krzyżacy natomiast na moment stanęli jak wryci dlatego, że nie spodziewali się natrafić na pierwszych wrogów zaledwie kilkanaście kroków od bramy. Zdumienie na twarzy Gilberta bardzo płynnie przeszło jednak w mściwy uśmiech.  
\- Polen und Litauen, kto by pomyślał, że mam dziś aż takie szczęście…  
Rycerze nie byli zainteresowani tym, co albinos ma do powiedzenia poza tym, co już powiedział, i skoczyli naprzód, zbrojąc się w kawałki cegieł, kamienie, ostro zakończone belki i wszystko, co leżało w pobliżu, a dawało szansę na zrobienie Krzyżakowi krzywdy. Zakon runął na nich, a jego ludzie nie potrzebowali żadnego innego sygnału do ataku. Toris chwycił wpół wyrywającego się Feliksa.  
\- Puszczaj mnie, Licia! Kiedy z nim skończę, będzie wyglądał jak mielony!  
\- Nie masz miecza! A poza tym nas jest tylko dziesięciu! Oni są w liczbie przynajmniej trzydziestu!  
\- No właśnie! Totalnie nie mają z nami szans!  
Litwa pogodził się z tym, że racjonalne myślenie na ten moment do Polski nie trafi. Pociągnął go w swoją stronę. Dzięki temu miecz Gilberta zawadził tylko ramię Feliksa, głowę pozostawiając na miejscu, w jakim ją Stwórca umieścił.  
\- Verreck!!! – wrzasnął wściekle Zakon, nacierając na swojego dawnego opiekuna, kiedy z ogłuszającym łoskotem runęła odymiona ściana karczmy oddalona o zaledwie kilka metrów.  
Chorągiew Bolesława z Gniezna musiała zorientować się, że grupa Krzyżaków urządziła wypad na miasto. W obliczu intensywnego ostrzału z wieży kościelnej Gilbert zaczął się cofać razem ze swoimi ludźmi w stronę murów.  
To oczywiście nie była ucieczka. Zakon przecież nigdy nie ucieka. Zakon wykonuje taktyczne odwroty.  
...  
Toris niecierpliwił się coraz bardziej. W końcu Janko z Głogowa wyszedł z namiotu, w którym złożono rannego Feliksa po powrocie do obozu.  
\- Bardzo mi przykro, naprawdę – powiedział, a w Torisie wszystkie funkcje życiowe na moment ustały.  
\- Nie, to niemożliwe… - szepnął pobladły i oszołomiony. – To była płytka rana…  
\- To ja wiem, tak się mówi, że niewiele ciachnięte, ale takie rozdarcie…  
Litwa zmartwiał. Miał wrażenie, że to odrealniony, upiorny sen. Zrobiło mu się przed oczami ciemno od wirujących czarnych kropeczek. Wsparł się na ramieniu Dobka z Oleśnicy, który sam wyglądał, jakby tylko sekundy dzieliły go od ryknięcia płaczem.  
\- Jest waszmość całkiem pewien, że… że to już koniec? – zapytał drżącym głosem.  
\- Z całkowitą stanowczością. Przykro mi, nic nie da się zrobić. Straszna szkoda, straszna. To była taka piękna tunika…  
\- Jaka tunika? – Dobek natychmiast wytrzeźwiał. – O czym waszmość gada?  
\- O tunice. Mieczem rozdarta tak, że nie da się zeszyć ładnie, żeby cerowania widać nie było, a waszmoście co myśleli?  
\- Głupiś jak gęś! My wszyscy myślelim, że pan Feliks od krzyżackiego miecza poległ!  
\- Od takiej małej rany?! Czyśta poszaleli?! Ja przecie krawiec z zamiłowania, chciałem tunikę naprawić, jak już pana Feliksa opatrzyłem!  
Litwa dalej nie słuchał. Wpadł do namiotu jakby go kto rozżarzonym pogrzebaczem pogonił i przypadł do leżącego z bandażami Polski. Porwał go w ramiona, niepomny śmiechu i słabych protestów przyduszanego Feliksa. Czuł się, jakby mu go sam Bóg z krainy zmarłych do życia przywrócił.  
\- Janko prawie nam wmówił, że nie żyjesz. Tak się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest… Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo się cieszę… - wyszeptał i podniósł wzrok na dwoje zielonych oczu, wpatrujących się w niego badawczo.   
\- Licia, kochasz mnie?  
\- Tave myliu, Lenkija. Dlaczego ciągle mnie o to pytasz? Nie wierzysz mi?  
\- Nie, nie! Bo widzisz, jeśli mnie kochasz, to odrodzę się za każdym razem, kiedy umrę.  
\- Co ty za bzdury opowiadasz? Może jakiś odłamek uderzył cię w głowę? Nie boli cię nigdzie? – Toris dla pewności chciał sprawdzić, ale Feliks uniemożliwił mu obdukcję, wtulając się mocno w jego ramiona.  
\- Jeśli mnie kochasz, to za każdym razem będę się odradzał, żeby do ciebie wrócić – oznajmił radośnie, jakby podjął właśnie jakąś ważną decyzję.  
...  
Zakon pociągnął łyk wina i skrzywił się, jakby pił co najmniej pomyje. Na czas oblężenia wszystkie trunki rozwadniano, żeby starczyło ich na dłużej. Gilbert wzdrygnął się i odstawił kielich. Nie zamierzał dłużej pić zbezczeszczonych w tak świętokradczy sposób najlepszych roczników z piwnic Marienburga.  
Przepości te kilka dni. Sowicie opłacony von Hevelmann był już w drodze po posiłki, ostrzał ustał na dobre, książę Witold i książęta mazowieccy szykowali się do wymarszu, a Jagiełło miał ruszać ze swoimi chorągwiami zaraz po nich. Szkarłatne oczy obserwowały wschód słońca, które dziś dla Gilberta zdawało się wschodzić nad zupełnie innym, piękniejszym światem.  
Zamaszystym ruchem strącił kielich ze stołu. Kiedy przepości, wino sprowadzone z piwniczek okolicznych zamków będzie smakować dużo lepiej. Zamki trzeba oczywiście najpierw odbić polskim wojskom, ale – zerknął na stojącego przy oknie von Plauena, który bardzo nikłym i dobrze zamaskowanym uśmiechem witał świt nowego dnia – z tym człowiekiem jako przywódcą wydawało się to już tylko kwestią zwykłej formalności.  
...  
Książę Witold od samego rana był nieznośny jak rozkapryszona pannica z wysokiego rodu, która wstała z łóżka lewą nogą i zamierzała z tego powodu okazywać wszystkim swoje niezadowolenie do końca dnia. Tobołki wiecznie były źle spakowane, konie chodziły zbyt niemrawo, a rycerze każdą czynność wykonywali w jego uznaniu za wolno i tak niedołężnie, że można było nad tą nieporadnością tylko płakać i ręce załamywać.  
\- Ten wymarsz to totalnie na czas jest? On się tak jakby z kimś ściga czy co? – mruknął z niezadowoleniem Feliks, obserwując księcia litewskiego całkowicie pochłoniętego tłumaczeniem, jak mają być zawinięte do podróży chorągwie. – Zaraz i tak przyjdzie i stwierdzi, że wasi rycerze źle je pakują. Ooo, dzień dobry, dziadziu Jurgisie! – Polska stanął na palcach, żeby objąć siedzącego w siodle staruszka.  
\- Laba diena, dzierlatku mój. Toris cię ni porywo ze sobą w ostympy litywskie? – zaśmiał się, pieszczotliwie mierzwiąc jasne włosy.  
\- Nie porywa, ale obiecał, że przyjedzie do mnie do Krakowa niedługo. Możesz, dziadziu, dopilnować, żeby nie zapomniał? – Polska uśmiechnął się zaczepnie, spoglądając na stojącego obok Torisa.  
\- Jo ni mam co ci pilnuwać, dzierlatku mój. Un tutej – Jurgis dźgnął pokrzywionym, starczym palcem klatkę piersiową Feliksa. – syrce swoje zostawioł, to i przyjechać po nie musioł bedzie.  
\- Senelis!  
\- No ju cicham, cicham…  
Pachołek na osiołku chwycił wodze klaczy Jurgisa, która wydawała się starsza nawet od niego samego, i poprowadził ją naprzód formującej się już z wolna kolumny. Staruszek wesoło pomachał Litwie i Polsce.  
Toris uściskał mocno Feliksa. Spojrzał ponad jego ramieniem na zarys niezdobytego zamku. Polska odwrócił głowę.  
\- Nic się nie martw, Licia – uśmiechnął się radośnie do wsiadającego na konia Torisa. – Zobaczysz, Gilbert jeszcze dostanie za swoje. Totalnie się będzie przede mną płaszczył i zapłaci za wszystko, co odstawił.  
Litwa nachylił się w siodle i ucałował Polskę w czoło. Nie wyglądał na przekonanego takim scenariuszem. Zawrócił konia, który sam z siebie rozważał udanie się w kierunku przeciwnym niż ten narzucony przez księcia Witolda, i mruknął tylko z powątpiewaniem:  
\- Oby tak było, Lenkija. Oby.


End file.
